1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a system of providing an active web user interface and, particularly, to a method and a system of providing an active web user interface in an embedded system.
2. Description of Related Art
Web user interfaces are used in embedded systems. The web user interface is laid on a web browser which is by far the most common host environment for JavaScript. But the web user interface cannot directly communicate with an application program in the embedded system. A plug-in is proposed to solve the problem. The plug-in consists of a computer program that interacts with a host application (a web browser or an email client, for example) to provide a certain, usually very specific, function “on demand”. Thus, the web user interface communicates with the application program through the plug-in. However, when the plug-in communicates with the application program, the web user interface cannot work due to the web user interface requiring synchronous communication with the plug-in. The web user interface cannot work until the plug-in ends communicating with the application program.